GTA Wiki:Bieżące wydarzenia/Archiwum/2009
}} *'26 grudnia 2009' **Wydano nową wersję Vice City Multiplayer, oznaczoną numerem 0.3z R2. **Przedwczoraj ekipa GTAPolska umieściła na stronie aktualizację spolszczenia. Nie dodano nic nowego, jednak teraz łatka polonizacyjna "czwórkę" jest kompatybilna z wersją 1.0.0.4 gry. (GTAPolska.pl) *'25 grudnia 2009' **Jako że za niecały tydzień zakończy się obecna dekada, serwis MCV opublikował listę 20 najlepszych gier dekady - kierując się ocenami serwisu Metacritic i wynikami sprzedaży VGChartz. Nie mogło w nim zabraknąć gier z serii GTA: w pierwszym rankingu (Metacritic) miejsca zajęły gry: ***Grand Theft Auto IV (de facto 1. miejsce ex aequo (2. na liście) - 98 punktów) ***Grand Theft Auto III (de facto 2. miejsce ex aequo (8. na liście) - 97 punktów). **W drugim rankingu (VGChartz) zaś miejsca zajęły: ***Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas (9. miejsce - 18,08 mln) ***Grand Theft Auto: Vice City (17. miejsce - 14,2 mln) ***Grand Theft Auto III (19. miejsce - 11,6 mln). (MCVuk.com) *'24 grudnia 2009' **Być może, już za cztery dni dowiemy się czegoś na temat wydania jednego z DLC-ów do GTA IV - The Lost and Damned. Otóż, na okładce francuskiego magazynu o grach na PC - PC Jeux, znajduje się tytuł gry. Jest to kolejny temat do spekulacji, po głośnej aktualizacji GTA IV. Rockstar, w sprawie wydań swoich gier na inne platformy, lubi zaskakiwać - jako przykład służy GTA: VCS na PS2, które zostało oficjalnie zapowiedziane miesiąc przed premierą. (GTASite.pl) *'14 grudnia 2009' **Grand Theft Auto IV znalazło się na 1. miejscu na liście 11 najbardziej przereklamowanych gier, a postać Niko Bellica na 10. miejscu na liście 10 najbrzydszych postaci w grach wideo. (GTAthegame.net) *'13 grudnia 2009' **Ubiegłej nocy (12/13 XII) odbyła się gala Video Game Awards 2009 ogranizowana przez Spike TV. Produkty Rockstara - GTA: CW, GTA IV: TLaD i GTA: TBoGT zostały nominowane w dwóch kategoriach: Best Handheld Game i Best DLC. Nie było żadnej niespodzianki - w kategorii Best Handheld Game wygrało GTA: CW, a w kategorii Best DLC - GTA: TBoGT. (GTASite.pl) *'5 grudnia 2009' **Podczas konferencji prasowej formy Take-Two, jeden z przedstawicieli Rockstar Games, Strauss Zelnick, odpowiedział na interesujące pytanie jednego z dziennikarzy. Swoją odpowiedzią uciął wszystkie spekulacje dotyczące kolejnej części GTA. Oto fragment jego wypowiedzi: Nie czujemy, że GTA powinno być marką gier wypuszczaną co roku. Powinna być zachowana równowaga pomiędzy tym jak długo tak niesamowita gra jest tworzona a oczekiwaniami klientów oraz że ich apetyt został jednocześnie zaspokojony i pobudzony na kolejną część. Ta więc nie ma szans na to, że kolejna odsłona GTA wyjdzie już w 2010 roku. Prawdopodobnie, będziemy musieli poczekać aż do 2011 roku. (GTAthegame.net) *'11 listopada 2009' **Nową aktualizację gry GTA IV, o numerze 1.0.0.4, można pobrać stąd. :Rockstar znowu podał temat do rozmów internautom czekającym na wydanie The Lost and Damned na PC. Otóż w najnowszej aktualizacji (link wyżej) zawierały się achievementy z tego właśnie dodatku. (GTASite.pl) *'29 października 2009' **'Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony' - ten dodatek do GTA IV został dzisiaj wydany przez Rockstar Games. Ukazała się także kompilacja DLC-ów - Grand Theft Auto: Episodes from Liberty City. (GTASite.pl) *'23 października 2009' **Dziś, nareszcie GTA: Chinatown Wars na konsolę PSP zostało wydane w Europie. Jak na razie, jest dostępne tylko w PlayStation Store za 119 zł. Dla ciekawych ulepszeń tego GTA w stosunku do jego wersji na NDS, GameTrailers.com przygotowało specjalne porównanie oprawy wizualnej obu wersji gry. (GTAthegame.net) *'22 października 2009' **'BBFC', organizacja odpowiedzialna za klasyfikowanie gier i filmów, wystawiła ocenę dodatkowi The Ballad of Gay Tony i Episodes from Liberty City. Nie mogło to być nic innego, jak tylko 18+. (BBFC.co.uk) *'21 października 2009' **Rockstar, na swojej stronie o The Ballad of Gay Tony, dodał nową sekcję - opisuje ona soundtrack dodatku. Można się tam dowiedzieć, że nowe piosenki zostaną dodane do Electrochoc, K109: The Studio i Vladivostok FM. Dużą niespodzianką jest jednak dodanie nowej stacji radiowej - Vice City FM. Będzie ona nadawać muzykę z lat 80., a jej DJ-em zostanie Fernando Martinez, znany z Emotion 98.3. (GTAthegame.net) *'20 października 2009' **Od dziś, mieszkańcy Ameryki Północnej, mogą legalnie kupić GTA: Chinatown Wars na konsolę PSP. Rockstar wydał specjalnego gameplay'a, ukazującego m.in. misję Hit from the Tong. (GTAthegame.net) *'19 października 2009' **Przedwczoraj, została wydana najnowsza wersja popularnego multi-playera do GTA: San Andreas - SA:MP-a. Nowa wersja jest oznaczona numerem 0.3a, a można ją pobrać stąd. (GTASite.pl) *'9 października 2009' **Dnia wczorajszego, Rockstar wydał kolejny trailer - tym razem GTA: Chinatown Wars na konsolę PSP. Nosi on nazwę Dangerous Business. Na niespełna minutowym trailerze dobrze widać poprawę grafiki. Dodatkowo, nową porcję screenów można zobaczyć tutaj. Premiera GTA: Chinatown Wars na PSP już 20 października. (GTASite.pl) *'8 października 2009' **Wczoraj, około godziny 19:00 Rockstar wydał drugi trailer Episodes of Liberty City - There's Always a Girl. Trailer ten zawiera sceny z obu DLC-ów do GTA IV. (GTASite.pl) *'4 października 2009' **Rockstar udostępnił listę nowych pojazdów, które mają wystąpić w Grand Theft Auto IV: The Ballad of Gay Tony. Oto ona: ***'Samochody': Buffalo, Super Diamond, Serrano, APC, Bullet, F620, Caddy ***'Motocykle': Faggio ***'Helikoptery': Buzzard, Swift ***'Łodzie': Smuggler (rockstargames.com) *'17 września 2009' **GTAPolska.pl i PLProjekt.pl wydały spolszczenie w wersji 0.94. W stosunku do wersji poprzedniej poprawiono w nim kilka błędów oraz usunięto botneta, który spowodował zawieszenie wydania spolszczenia. Aby pobrać spolszczenie, należy przeczytać i zaakceptować warunki licencji. (GTAPolska.pl) *'31 sierpnia 2009' **Na stronie Take Two Interactive, pojawiła się informacja, że na jesieni tego roku do Liberty City będą mogli wkroczyć także posiadacze iPhone'ów i iPodów touch, grając na tej platformie w GTA: Chinatown Wars. Sam Houser, jeden z założycieli R*, powiedział na ten temat: "Chinatown Wars idealnie pasuje do iPhone'a oraz iPoda touch. Jesteśmy bardzo podekscytowani, że możemy dostarczyć tą niesamowicie ambitną wersję Liberty City, z takim poziomem szczegółowości i wciągającego gameplaya, na nowe platformy Apple." (GTAthegame.net) *'27 sierpnia 2009' **Rockstar Games na swoim profilu na Twitterze poinformował, że Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars na konsolkę PSP zostanie wydane 20 października w USA i 23 października w Europie. (GTAthegame.net) *'24 sierpnia 2009' **Została wydana pierwsza stabilna wersja multi-playera do GTA: San Andreas - Multi Theft Auto w wersji 1.0. Autorzy pracowali nad tą wersją bardzo długo, poprawili ponad 650 błędów. Wynik ich pracy można pobrać tutaj. (GTAthegame.net) **W dniu dzisiejszym GTA Wiki w polskiej wersji językowej osiągnęła pułap 800 artykułów! Jednocześnie, artykuł ten został wybrany Artykułem tygodnia. Podwójnym szczęśliwcem jest misja The Portland Chainsaw Masquerade. *'17 sierpnia 2009' **Ekipa tworząca spolszczenie do GTA IV, poinformowała, że łatka polonizująca grę w około 50% zostanie wydana około 20 sierpnia. Kolejna wersja, zawierająca spolszczone 100% gry, według planu zostanie wydana w październiku. (GTAPolska.pl) *'5 sierpnia 2009' **To już ustalone. Drugi zlot fanów serii Grand Theft Auto w Polsce - meet` gta 2009 - odbędzie się 28 sierpnia br. w Warszawie. Tutaj, można zobaczyć relację z I Zlotu, który odbył się w Krakowie, tutaj znajduje się oficjalna strona zlotu, tutaj znajduje się blog, prowadzony przez założyciela GTG.net - sdr, a tutaj można zamówić oryginalne koszulki z logiem zlotu za jedyne 35 zł. (GTAthegame.net) **Prawdopodobieństwo, iż dodatek The Lost and Damned wyjdzie na blaszaki jest bardzo wysokie. Świadczy o tym strona USK - niemieckiego systemu oceniania gier, gdzie możemy zauważyć zwiastuny tej gry, gdzie w rubryce "system" widnieje "PC". Inne wytłumaczenie można znaleźć na stronie PCGamesHardware.com, dotyczącej promocji dodatków DLC przez Take-Two. (GameCorner.pl) *'26 lipca 2009' **Ekipa GTAPolska.pl wydała pierwszą wersję spolszczenia. Tak jak wcześniej zapowiadano została na razie przetłumaczona pierwsza część miasta i multiplayer. Spolszczenie można pobrać stąd. (GTAPolska.pl) *'23 lipca 2009' **Znamy już datę wydania nowego dodatku do GTA IV - Grand Theft Auto IV: The Ballad of Gay Tony, a także obu dodatków razem w pakiecie Grand Theft Auto: Episodes from Liberty City. Jest to 29 października 2009. (RockstarGames.com) *'19 lipca 2009' **Ekipa GTAPolska.pl, która tworzy spolszczenie do GTA IV, poinformowała, że pierwsza wersja spolszczenia zostanie wydana w przyszłym tygodniu (nie podano dokładnej daty, aby w dniu wydania nie przeciążyć serwera). (GTAPolska.pl) *'14 lipca 2009' **Kilka dni temu w serwisie YouTube został opublikowany filmik pochodzący z beta-testów multi-playera do GTA: Vice City - Vice City Online. Filmik pochodzi z wersji 1.0 RC2. Autorzy pokazali nam w nim m. in.: nowe celowanie bronią, name-tagi. Poprawiono synchronizację i pasek życia graczy. Jedyną, bardzo istotną wadą multi-playera jest animacja. (GTASite.pl) *'7 lipca 2009' **Postępy prac nad nowym multi-playerem do GTA IV, IV:MP-em, wynoszą 32%. Jego twórcy założyli w serwisie YouTube swój kanał, na którym już kilka godzin później pojawił się pierwszy trailer multi-playera, przedstawiający działanie czatu, a także synchronizacje poruszania się postaci. Trailer można obejrzeć tutaj. (GTASite.pl) *'29 czerwca 2009' **Jeden z koderów popularnego multiplayera do GTA: San Andreas - SA:MP-a, Leopard, pracuje właśnie nad projektem multiplayera do GTA IV - IV:MP. Postęp nad tym projektem wynosi teraz 24%. (GTASite.pl) *'26 czerwca 2009' **W dniu wczorajszym polska wersja GTA Wiki przegoniła wersję holenderską. Artykułem dorównującym wynik Holendrów jest Pod obserwacją. Pogłębia się również różnica między nami i Szwedami (380 artykułów, różnica wynosi ponad 50 stron). *'22 czerwca 2009' **Rockstar Games poinformował, że ich wielki hit (ale o małej sprzedaży), Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars, zostanie wydany również na konkurencyjną konsolkę PlayStation Portable, w postaci elektronicznej i pudełkowej (dysk UMD), jesienią 2009 roku. Sam Houser, założyciel Rockstar, powiedział na ten temat: Jesteśmy dumni, że możemy rozszerzyć to niesamowite handheldowe doświadczenie Grand Theft Auto na PSP i zaoferować cyfrową dystrybucję Chinatown Wars dla PSPgo. Rockstar Leeds wykazało się niebywałym talentem w tworzeniu gier, które przesuwają do maksimum granice głębi oraz innowacji w mobilności, i razem z Chinatown Wars osiągamy bogatą, postępową i niesamowicie uzależniającą część serii. Wersja Chinatown Wars na PSP, zostanie podrasowana do możliwości konsolki PSP: zostanie dostosowana do panoramicznego ekranu konsolki, zostaną w niej poprawione światła oraz animacje. Największą jednak atrakcją będą dodatkowe misje, o które zostanie poszerzona fabuła. Więcej informacji już wkrótce na oficjalnej stronie gry. (Take-Two Interactive, GTAthegame.net) *GTAPolska.pl poinformowała, że testy spolszczenia na najnowszym patchu (1.0.4.0), zostały zakończone sukcesem. Teraz twórcom spolszczenia zostały jedynie testy spolszczenia pod kątem usług Rockstar Games Social Club oraz Games for Windows - LIVE. (GTAPolska.pl) *'20 czerwca 2009' **Rockstar Games wydał nowy patch do gry GTA IV obdarzony numerem 1.0.4.0. (GTASite.pl) **W związku z wydaniem nowego patcha, może ulec przesunięciu termin wydania polskiej wersji "czwórki" przygotowywany na PC przez GTAPolska i PLProjekt. Tłumacze muszą sprawdzić kompatybilność najnowszej wersji gry ze spolszczeniem. (GTAPolska.pl) *'18 czerwca 2009' **Polska wersja GTA Wiki może pochwalić się przekroczeniem progu 400 artykułów! Szczęśliwcem jest skromny artykuł opisujący pojazd Cossie. **Na stronie Rockstar Watch pojawił się nowy wpis dotyczący kolejnych zestawów gier. Są to GTA III, Vice City i San Andreas na PC oraz Liberty i Vice City Stories na PS2. Każdy zestaw kosztuje $30, jednak na razie nie będą dostępne w Polsce. (GTASite.pl, RockstarWatch.net) *'9 czerwca 2009' **W planie wydawniczym Cenegi Poland od lipca 2009 trafią trzy gry na PSP, z których można wybrać dowolne dwie i kupić je w zestawie za 99,90zł. Są to Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories i Midnight Club 3 Dub Edition. Można więc wzbogacić się nawet o dwie gry z serii GTA za 100 złotych! (GTAthegame.net, cenega.pl) *'4 czerwca 2009' **Tłumaczenie do gry Grand Theft Auto IV będzie dostępne na początku wakacji, jednakże możliwe będzie pojawienie się kilku pomniejszych błędów merytorycznych i interpunkcyjnych. Tak więc gracze otrzymają zaawansowaną wersję beta spolszczenia. Jednocześnie, na stronie głównej tłumaczy pojawi się formularz do zgłaszania błędów. Po zebraniu jakiejś liczby zgłoszeń sukcesywnie będą przybywały nowe wersje spolszczeń. (GTAPolska.pl) *'27 maja 2009' **Dzisiaj ogłoszono pierwsze informacje o drugim DLC do Grand Theft Auto IV: Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony. Zostanie on wydany jesienią tego roku, na konsolę Xbox 360. Wcielimy się w nim w niejakiego Luisa Lopeza. Będzie go można nabyć za 1600 punktów MS lub za 20 dolarów. Po wydaniu tego dodatku, zostanie wydana także kompilacja, w której skład wejdą The Lost and Damned i The Ballad of Gay Tony, o nazwie Grand Theft Auto: Episodes from Liberty City, która będzie kosztować 39,99 dolarów. Co ciekawe, dodatki z tej kompilacji nie będą wymagały oryginalnej wersji "czwórki". (GRY-OnLine.pl) *'23 maja 2009' **Sklep internetowy Cenegi poszerzył swoją ofertę gier przecenionych o kilkadziesiąt tytułów. Dwie z nich są z serii GTA - Liberty i Vice City Stories, kolejno w wersji PSP i PS2, obie teraz w cenie 79,90 zł. (GTAthegame.net) *'16 maja 2009' **Microsoft dementuje plotkę, jakoby umowa tej firmy z Rockstarem o wyłączność na The Lost and Damned miała obowiązywać tylko pół roku. Gdyby ta plotka stała się prawdą, po tym okresie ten dodatek mógłby zostać wydany na PS3, a może i na PC. Rockstar odcina się od wszystkiego. (GTAthegame.net) **Rockstar na swoim profilu w Twitterze zamieścił następującą informację: Details on 2nd episode of GTAIV downloadable content coming soon. (Szczegóły dotyczące drugiego epizodu DLC dla GTA IV wkrótce.) (GTAthegame.net) *'15 maja 2009' **Twórcy spolszczenia zakończyli swoją pracę nad długo oczekiwanym spolszczeniem i zajęli się jego poprawą i testowaniem. Według informacji z ich strony, spolszczenie ukaże się w połowie czerwca (jeżeli nie wyjdzie nowy patch). Dla niecierpliwych linki do czterech nowych screenów, dwóch z cut-scenek i dwóch z multiplayera: 1, 2, 3, 4. (GTAPolska.pl) *'13 maja 2009' **W Social Clubie Rockstara pojawiła się nowa gra we flashu: Mr. Wong's Laundromat. Posiadacze GTA: Chinatown Wars po zakończeniu gry mogą przelać 10% zdobytej kwoty (max $10 000) na konto Huanga Lee, a zdobyte stroje wykorzystać podczas gry w Multiplayerze. (GTAthegame.net) *'12 maja 2009' **W dniu dzisiejszym polska wersja GTA Wiki osiągnęła poziom 300 artykułów. Jest to wzrost o 100 artykułów w ciągu 43 dni (średni przyrost od 31 marca wynosił 2,3 artykułu dziennie)! Szczęśliwym artykułem jest Ambulans. **W związku z trwającymi egzaminami maturalnymi prace nad polonizacją GTA IV na blaszaki nieco zwolniły. Oprócz tego, ekipy GTAPolska i PLProjekt większą uwagę przykuwają do korekty. Ogół prac wynosi 98% (GTAPolska.pl) *'25 kwietnia 2009' **'95%' - taki jest już postęp prac nad spolszczeniem do GTA IV. Przygotowują je dwie ekipy - PLProjekt i GTAPolska.pl. (GTAPolska.pl) *'23 kwietnia 2009' **Wyszła nowa aktualizacja Games for Windows Live. Co ciekawe, według ankiety zamieszczonej na GTAforums.com, programiści Microsoftu spaprali robotę: 69% użytkowników GTA IV uskarża się na spowolnienie działania gry. (GTAthegame.net) *'17 kwietnia 2009' **Postęp prac nad polonizacją Grand Theft Auto IV na blaszaki przygotowywaną przed GTAPolska i PLProjekt wynosi obecnie 91%. (GTAPolska.pl) *'10 kwietnia 2009' **Spolszczenie do Grand Theft Auto IV, jakie szykują dla nas ekipy PLProjekt i GTAPolska jest gotowe w 87% (GTAPolska.pl) **Aż 6 gier z serii Grand Theft Auto znalazło się na liście najlepiej sprzedających się gier minionej dekady. Najlepszym wynikiem (miejsce 6.) spośród GTA może pochwalić się San Andreas w wersji na PS2 - niecałe 18 milionów egzemplarzy. Niżej sklasyfikowały się: Vice City na PS2 (14,2 mln; miejsce 14.), trójka na PS2 (11,6 mln, miejsce 16.), czwórka na XBOX 360 (7 mln, miejsce 31.), Liberty City Stories na PSP (5,6 mln, 42. miejsce) oraz czwórka na PS3 (5,5 mln, 44. miejsce) (GTASite.net) **Polska wersja GTA Wiki przegoniła wersję szwedzką, zyskując piąte miejsce spośród innych wiki (przed nami są wersje: niemiecka, angielska, hiszpańska i holenderska) *'2 kwietnia 2009' **Upchnięcie całego Liberty City przez Rockstar Leeds na małym kartridżu do Nintendo DS było mistrzostwem świata, chociaż Alderney się nie zmieściło. Serwis GamesRadar przygotował porównanie tych dwóch miast z dużej i małej konsoli, razem ze screenami. (GTAthegame.net) *'1 kwietnia 2009' **Wczoraj informowaliśmy o ukończeniu polonizacji Grand Theft Auto IV. Fakt ten okazał się primaaprilisowym żartem. W rzeczywistości łatka spolszczająca grę na razie nie jest dostępna, a postęp prac wynosi 82% (GTAPolska.pl) **Polska wersja GTA Wiki powoli dogania wersję szwedzką. Na chwilę obecną różnica w ilości artykułów między tymi dwoma wersjami językowymi wynosi 2'. *'31 marca 2009 **W dniu dzisiejszym GTA Wiki w wersji polskiej może pochwalić się dwusetnym artykułem. Opisuje on misję Skok na konwój‎. ** Dzisiaj również skończyła się polonizacja Grand Theft Auto IV przygotowywana przez połączone ekipy GTAPolska i PLProjekt. Na razie dostępne są tylko spolszczone napisy. (GTAPolska.pl) *'25 marca 2009' **Została wydana najnowsza wersja popularnego multiplayera do gry GTA: San Andreas - SA-MP (San Andreas-Multi Player) w wersji 0.2X-u1. *'21 marca 2009' **Pojawił się kolejny patch do gry GTA IV - w wersji 1.0.3.0. *'20 marca 2009' **Dzisiaj w Europie w sprzedaży pojawiła się gra GTA: Chinatown Wars. **W plebiscycie Gry-Online na Grę Roku 2008 zwyciężyła (jakże mogło być inaczej) gra Grand Theft Auto IV (8,8% głosów), która wygrała także w kategorii dodatkowej Najlepsza muzyka i dźwięk oraz zdobyła: II miejsce w kategorii Najlepsza grafika i III w kategorii Najlepszy tryb sieciowy. (GRY-OnLine.pl) *'17 marca 2009' **Dzisiaj wielki dzień - premiera GTA: Chinatown Wars, ale tylko w USA. Europejczycy (a więc i Polacy) muszą poczekać do piątku, aby legalnie kupić grę. *'14 marca 2009' **Do premiery GTA: Chinatown Wars zostało już tylko 3 dni (premiera w najbliższy wtorek), a do sieci wyciekła już nielegalna kopia gry. Oto jeden z gameplay'ów. (GTAthegame.net) *'6 marca 2009' **Gra GTA: Chinatown Wars pojawiła się w ofercie Cenegi Poland. W tej ofercie gra kosztuje 158,90 zł. (GTAthegame.net) **Prace nad spolszczeniem do GTA IV posuwają się w szybkim tempie. Na dzień dzisiejszy jest to 62%. (GTAPOLSKA.pl) *'2 marca 2009' **Serwis Edge Online opublikował ranking 100 najlepszych Game Developerów. Pracownicy Rockstar Games zajęli dość wysokie miejsca, zaczynając od Alana Wassermana (Rockstar San Diego) zajmującego miejsce 57, przez Gordona Halla z Rockstar Leeds (miejsce 27), aż po Dana Housera, jednego z 5 założycieli Rockstar, który zajął zaszczytne pierwsze miejsce bijąc na głowę rywali. (GTAthegame.net) *'28 lutego 2009' **Można zauważyć, że Sony już długo nie robiło interesów z Rockstar Games, ale teraz postanowiło się odezwać. Do premiery Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars zostało już tylko 17 dni, co skłoniło nowego szefa marketingu PSP do rozmów na temat kolejnych części GTA, na przenośne konsole PlayStation Portable. W udzielonym wywiadzie dla Multiplayer Blog, John Koller, wypowiada się tak: "Seria Grand Theft Auto jest dla platformy PlayStation bardzo ważna. Do tej pory mieliśmy dwie części GTA na PSP i sprzedawaliśmy je wręcz świetnie. Na pewno wznowimy rozmowy z Rockstar Games na temat ich wszystkich marek. Na razie żadna z nich, nie pozostała poza rodziną PlayStation. (...)". Koller dodał jeszcze na koniec, że premiera GTA: Chinatown Wars na Nintendo DS, była nie tylko dla niego sporym zaskoczeniem, lecz jak twierdzi, będzie z ciekawości sprawdzał wyniki sprzedaży tegoż tytułu. (GTASite.net) *'27 lutego 2009' **Spolszczenie do GTA IV jest już zrobione w 51%. (GTAPOLSKA.pl) *'26 lutego 2009' **Rockstar Games w końcu postanowił zaktualizować oficjalną stronę Chinatown Wars, dzięki czemu znajdziemy tam teraz trochę informacji, screeny, tapety oraz zapowiadany trailer. Jakby tego było mało, R* zaprezentował nam pełniejszy filmik z gameplaya Chinatown Wars. (GTASite.net) **Pozostał niecały miesiąc do premiery Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars na platformę Nintendo DS. Z tego powodu na stronie DS.IGN.com pojawił się wywiad z szefem oddziału Rockstar Leeds (odpowiedzialnej chociażby za cykl "Stories") - Gordonem Hallem. Odpowiada on na kilka pytań związanych z przebiegiem prac nad tą grą. Dowiadujemy się między innymi, skąd wziął się pomysł na stworzenie Chinatown Wars, z czym musieli zmagać się programiści, dlaczego nie ma widoku TPP (jak w poprzednich częściach GTA) oraz do czego przydatny będzie ekran dotykowy. (GTASite.net) *'24 lutego 2009' **Trzy wany Rockstar Games, przez sześć tygodni, będą podróżować po całej Ameryce, zaczynając od Alabamy, a kończąc na Waszyngtonie i zatrzymując się w sklepach GameStop, będą reklamować najnowszą część GTA - Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. Na tych stoiskach można będzie zagrać w demo najnowszego GTA za darmo. Rockstar przejedzie przez 52 miasta, w których zatrzyma się aż w 84 miejscach. Na tej stronie znajdziemy informacje dotyczące, kiedy i gdzie znajdziemy stoiska Chinatown Wars. (GTASite.net) *'20 lutego 2009' **Właśnie wyszła najnowsza ZModelera, dzięki którym możesz importować dowolne pliki, które mają format .wft. Pełna wersja kosztuje $60, ale ten wydatek będzie bardzo korzystny dla moderów GTA IV. Nie ma jeszcze opcji eksportowania plików, lecz być może to w końcu nastąpi. (GTAWorld.pl) *'17 lutego 2009' **Od dziś dostępny jest dodatek do GTA IV - The Lost And Damned. Możliwość gry w ten dodatek na terenie Polski jest zablokowana. (GTASite.net) **Trwają pracę nad polonizacją GTA IV. Na dzień dzisiejszy postęp prac wynosi 41% (GTAPOLSKA.pl) *'8 lutego 2009' **Grand Theft Auto Wiki w wersji polskiej dzisiaj osiągnęła 100 artykułów artykułem o Bickle '76. Oprócz tego została wybrana Wikią miesiąca. *'1 lutego 2009' **Na platformie Steam pojawiła się promocja gry Grand Theft Auto IV. Można ją kupić w cenie 49,99€. Dodatkowo dostępny jest zestaw gier z serii GTA lub Rockstar - w cenie odpowiednio 74,99€ i 99,99€. - (GTAsite.net). *'24 stycznia 2009' **Rockstar Games wydało patch do GTA IV w wersji 1.0.2.0. Oficjalna strona patcha Link do pobrania - (GTAsite.net). *'23 stycznia 2009' **Rockstar Games nareszcie postanowiło odświeżyć design strony dodatku The Lost and Damned, w końcu premiera już za niecały miesiąc. - (GTAsite.net). *'18 stycznia 2009' **Jakiś czas temu dowiedzieliście się o wspólnym projekcie GTAPolska.pl oraz PLProjekt, który zakłada stworzenie spolszczenia do najnowszej części Grand Theft Auto na PC - GTA 4. Polonizacja jest już gotowa w 26%. - (GTAsite.net). Kategoria:Archiwum aktualności